Trapped
by vertay
Summary: HPDM slash, AU. Draco sat up ramrod straight in his chair. It was him. He sat still in anticipation, before again, he recalled that he was definitely NOT supposed to be gay. And Green Eyes was supposed to be the enemy.


Disclaimer: All known characters belong to JK Rowling. No money is being made from this story. All characters and situations are purely fictional. Thank you.

AN: Please note that in this story, Draco and Harry have not gone to Hogwarts/met before. Thanks!

Warning: Mature content/ lemon/ gay/ homosexual relationships. If you are not comfortable with this, please leave. Thank you.

_Police headquarters:_

"RICHARDS!"

Richards jumped and quickly snapped out of his daydream. "Yes sir?"

"Repeat what I just said, please," the Head's voice was now low and dangerously soft.

"Err…the Shadows are a dangerous group and need to be stopped?"

"And?"

"…and we are supposed to be the ones that stop them?" Richards was almost trembling now, but tried to look calm on the outside. When he glanced up and saw the livid look on his superior's face, he knew he was in for it.

Draco Malfoy was unpleasantly interrupted from his daydream by a yell from the Head scolding Richards. The Head's briefings always bored him to tears. Usually, he would slip into a daydream, and usually, it was about sex. _Bastard. He interrupted my daydream. Hmmm….Anthony n looks hot today…WAIT. I did NOT just say Anthony was hot. Anthony is NOT hot. Rochelle is hot. And Gray is hot too. Strong jaw, hard abs beneath that shirt of his, I wager…Shit no! Gray CAN'T be hot. Fuck it all…_

The Head started ranting again, only this time instead of just the Shadows, the Head was now scolding Richards too. He switched off and his eyes strayed to the sexy blonde with the huge boobs sitting near the Head but he sneaked a glance at Anthony _and _Gray out from the corner of his eyes.

Draco was aroused. His prick was stuck in the confines of his restricting boxers- he _knew_ he shouldn't have worn silk today- and he wanted so much just to damn the bloody Head and jerk off at the table. He double checked that his hands and lower body were fully under the cover of the table before his hand drifted down to the throbbing problem between his legs. He cupped his half hard erection through his trousers and sucked in a breath as his hand rubbed through the material, bringing him blissful friction, yet not nearly enough of it. Damn. Now he had a raging hard on and he doubted that he could get rid of it by jerking off under the table.

Richards inwardly smirked to himself. Malfoy was predictable enough. It happened every meeting. Though he was a new member, he had soon been able to predict what would happen every meeting without fail. Soon, Malfoy would need to go to the toilet to take care of his _problem_, but this time, Richards would follow. He was going to introduce Draco Malfoy to something Draco had been trying- and failing- to deny for a _very _long time.

"MALFOY! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" Draco snapped out of it and saw his superior glaring at him fiercely. He mentally glared back. _Mood killer. _His erection wilted enough that he could stand without it being noticed.

"May I go to the bathroom, sir? My stomach doesn't feel good," he inquired with a deceivingly innocent look on his face. With a grunt and a slight inclination of his head, the Head reluctantly agreed.

Minutes later, Richards clutched his stomach with a loud groan and raised a seemingly feeble hand. "Sir? I'm not feeling well. May I be excused?"

The Head grumbled, but nodded again. He didn't have a choice, did he? "Make sure you get the information from Tanner. I'm sending you, him and Malfoy on this mission for disrupting my briefing," he barked. Richards put on a sour face but gave a silent whoop.

* * *

He walked briskly out of the room, then dashed to the far-away, almost-always-deserted male toilet, and removed ice-blue contact lenses to reveal stunning, bright green eyes. A cleverly-made wig of dirty-brown hair was tugged off and the of mop classic, messy, midnight black hair was exposed. Harry Potter quickly stashed the items in the cleaner's cupboard beneath the sink and, still in his policeman's uniform, quickly made his way to the separate 'handicapped' toilet, where he knew Malfoy would be. The area was deserted- precisely why Malfoy always chose this place to jerk off. He put his ear to the door and listened. Harsh breathing and pants were coming from the interior. Harry slipped a coin out from his pocket, pushed it into the little coin-shaped hole and unlocked the door.

The door swung open. Malfoy opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish before flushing a deep beetroot red and hastily trying to cover himself. Malfoy started to splutter indignantly. Harry ignored him and turned around to re-lock the door before giving the other man a saucy wink. "Need any help there? I'd be willing to offer my…_assistance_."

Malfoy's face flushed an even deeper red and once he found his voice, started to protest violently. His hands were at his sides, fists clenched tightly. "What the hell! Get the_ fuck_ out of here! What right do you have to come barging in like this? I don't-"

Malfoy was shoved roughly and he fell back onto the closed toilet seat. He sat there, blinking, the wind knocked out of his lungs, too stunned to react. Malfoy had not gotten the chance to redo his belt and Harry pulled it out and smoothly strapped his legs together. Malfoy found his voice and opened his mouth to say something. Harry took the opportunity to push something round into Malfoy's mouth that prevented him from making any noise. He straddled the blond.

Draco struggled and tried to land a punch on the brunette. Harry grabbed both if his hands in one fluid movement and held them together with his left hand while his right hand skillfully cuffed each of his hands to the two very convenient bars at each end of the wall. Malfoy was now effectively restrained. The brunette pulled Malfoy's pants down halfway and could saw Malfoy's engorged cock tenting the restricting pair of silk boxers. Harry ran his fingers lightly along Malfoy's length, the light, teasing fingers sending the blonde's blood rushing south and causing him to shiver as a wave of pleasure sent tingles down his spine. Harry smiled at his handiwork and removed the gag.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Malfoy hissed. "If you haven't noticed, we're currently in a very public toilet and _I'm not gay!_"

Harry smirked and Draco's cock twitched. "How do you explain this then?"

He squeezed Malfoy's throbbing, half-hard cock through the smooth fabric and Malfoy's sucked in a breath and tried not to jerk into the hand.

"Or this?" He palmed Malfoy's erection and started rubbing up and down harshly. Draco looked down and to his embarrassment and horror, he could see his member swelling and hardening in response to Harry's ministrations.

"S-s-st-stop!" Malfoy groaned as the brunette continued to squeeze and rub his pulsing erection through the fabric. The hard bulge between his legs became noticeably harder and more erect as Harry stroked and fondled mercilessly.

"Stop?" Harry stilled his movements and removed his hand. He watched the blonde struggle to gain control of himself with a smug smile. "Do you really want me to stop?"

Malfoy's breathing was still shallow and uneven. He managed to breathe out a shaky "Y-yes."

Harry placed his hand back on Malfoy's cock and started rubbing his hard, swollen prick roughly through the material of his boxers. "You _sure _you want me to stop?"

Malfoy moaned breathlessly and let out a whimper. "I- I- I'm…n-n-not g-g-g-g-a-y…" he protested feebly.

The brunette smiled wickedly and sped up the speed of his stroking. "You don't get aroused by this?" and he squeezed Draco's erection. "Your cock doesn't swell and harden when you imagine another cock ramming into you, fucking you so hard you can't think straight? You don't grow hard at the thought of coming in another man's mouth? Your cock doesn't jump at the thought of another man sucking you off, Malfoy? Then why are you moaning and groaning and _begging _for more?"

Draco squeaked as the hands continued to stroke and fondle him until he was panting and helpless and gripping the bar on the handicapped toilet wall so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Harry slowed down his strokes and caressed Draco's member languidly, waiting for a response. The motion was maddening… Up and down, up and down, each time a teasing flare coursing down his spine and making him clench his muscles and thrust upwards into the awaiting palm.

A deep groan spilled from Malfoy's lips and he gave himself up to the pleasurable sensations and tried to rub himself harder and faster against the hand, frantically seeking more of that delicious friction. Harry teasingly pulled his hand away and Draco held back a groan of disappointment. He caught sight of the brunette kneeling down, mouth perfectly level with his throbbing cock and his cock twitched again. Harry traced the outline of Malfoy's hard member with his mouth and tongue at an agonizingly slow pace, but eliciting an incoherent response from the blonde all the same. He heard a choking gurgle when he licked the fabric, teasing Malfoy's prick and sending shivers of sheer delight up his spine. Malfoy threw his head back and gasped loudly.

Harry slid to his knees and pressed his face to Draco's groin, mouthing his still-covered erection. The feeling of the warm mouth pressed against his cock through his boxers sent the blonde into the heights of ecstasy and he arched again, pulling against the makeshift cuffs, unable to stop his hips from rocking forward and back, pressing his groin again, and again, into the brunette's eager mouth.  
The green-eyed boy allowed himself a smug smile before he swiftly pulled off Malfoy's boxers and mouthed the outline Malfoy's crotch again, breathing hot air onto the sensitive shaft.

"_Aaaaah_…_fuck...nnngh_…" he panted as he was made barely cognizant by the sensation between his legs. Malfoy's knees collapsed from under him and he slid partially down the wall. If not for the handcuffs holding him in place, he would have been a pile of melted goo on the floor by now. Harry leaned forward and took Malfoy's erect cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the shaft. A keening moan escaped from the blonde and Draco was rendered incoherent by the things the wonderful tongue was doing to his sex.

"Nghh…unnnghh…aah," Draco babbled as Harry's smooth tongue swirled around his sensitive crotch. He pulled against the handcuffs and tried to thrust forward, further, further into the warm, hot cavern. Harry hummed and it sent vibrations down the whole of Draco's cock. A strained yelp was torn from his throat. Draco's pulsing member reached new epic levels of hardness as Harry licked and swirled and sucked at his crotch and Draco begged wantonly for more.

"_Please!"_

Harry let Malfoy's cock slide out of his mouth and rubbed his thumb against the slit. The blonde lost control and thrust up desperately. Draco moaned loudly and strained desperately against his restrains and he thrust wildly, trying to force more of his engorged member into Harry's mouth. The brunette sucked lightly against the slit and Malfoy thrashed desperately and sobbed for more. Harry reached up and caressed Malfoy's bare sacs and finally, _finally_ Malfoy couldn't take it any longer and came long and hard with a strangled cry.

Harry released Malfoy's cock and undid his restraints, doing nothing to hide the very prominent erection tenting his trousers. He stepped out of the cubicle nonchalantly, navy blue uniform immaculate while Malfoy hastily pulled up his pants. A strong, tanned arm reached out and grabbed Malfoy's wrist. The blonde looked up and dared not to meet Harry's gaze. Harry placed Malfoy's hand on his pants over the bulging cock and rubbed, grunting and groaning in pleasure and thrusting up against the hand.

"See what you did Malfoy?" he breathed, "You started this and you're not going anywhere until you finish it," he said, his voice low and husky. Harry panted and rubbed harder and faster and harder and faster…but the convenient cock-ring that he put on earlier in the day, that prevented him from coming.

He removed the hand reluctantly. Draco almost mourned the lost of contact before remembering that no, he was _not _gay and that he shouldn't have even _started_ to harden upon touching the sexy brunette's cock. Said brunette smirked, raised one eyebrow, shot the blonde a saucy wink and stalked out swaying his hips, erection jutting out proudly. Draco didn't know what to do next but he _did_ know that he was now very, very hard…

* * *

_A few hours later:_

Harry had changed back into his 'Richards' guise and met Tanner to get his instructions for tonight. Not that he'd actually be _following _them though…He couldn't resists throwing a wink at Draco. The blonde looked confused. That wink seemed awfully familiar though…

"Richards, Malfoy, we are to each take three men from our squads and go after them. Our sources just got information this afternoon saying that the Shadows are staging another…activity tonight. Go to Whitley for the coordinates and approximate location. The activity should start at around midnight so you have the next few hours to catch up on some sleep. No mistakes tonight. We've tried damn hard to catch those ruddy Shadows for the past few years and every time, they've gotten away. Well, not this time. Get adequate sleep for tonight. You'll need it. I swear, those blooming Shadows are getting harder and harder to pin down…" Tanner finished off. "No questions? Dismissed."

Richards had a wicked smile on his face. He'd have some fun with Draco for the next few days…

* * *

_Midnight:_

Soundlessly, the man shimmied up a drainpipe and swung himself onto the rooftop of a block of buildings. He clutched his side, pretending to be winded from the earlier chase, and waited for his pursuers to catch up. Loud, ragged breaths and the sound of booted feet pounding on the gravel signalled that they were almost upon him, and he allowed himself a grim smile of satisfaction.

It was time for the signal. He slid the gun out from its holster and fired several carefully aimed shots to the side, taking care to miss his attackers, and then slid down the drainpipe and down to the ground floor. The men scrambled noisily after him. He proceeded to lead them on a merry wild goose chase. Three of the faster runners separated from the rest of the 9-strong team and sprinted desperately after the man. An accurately aimed tranquilizer dart hit one of them in the neck and he faltered. Two men clothed in black seemingly slipped out of nowhere. One hoisted the fallen man onto his shoulder and slipped back into the shadows and the other took the place of the fallen man, feet pounding beside the other two runners. In the dark of the night, no one could tell. The other two runners were unaware that the man running beside them was not from their squad. The same process was repeated again minutes later- two down, one to go.

The last runner was shocked when he felt his two arms being grabbed hold of and pinned down by his team mates. What did they think they were doing? They were on a mission! A feeling of dread twisted in his gut when he saw that, instead of their custom navy blue garb, the two men pinning him down were dressed in loose, black clothing. One of the unfamiliar men looked at the frightened eyes of the policeman and smirked. "Pleasant dreams, sweetheart," he rasped. '_Shit, I'm screwed'_ was the last thing that ran through the panicked policeman's mind before he passed out.

The six other men were soon left behind but continued to press on, knowing that their team mates might need help if they were attacked. As they reached a crossroads, they were at a loss of what to do. Suddenly a figure could be seen a little ahead to their right. The six policemen recognized the bright red hair of the man they were trying to catch, standing out in the darkness of the night, lit faintly by the street lamps. They gave chase. They turned a corner, and the man was gone. They could only go left or right. They split up. One by one, they were taken down, unconscious, but not dead. A team of men all clothed in black stripped the policemen of their weapons and scanned for cameras, recording devices or trackers on their uniforms. As expected, several were found. The police had been trying to discover the headquarters of 'The Shadows' for some time now and they loaded their men with all sorts of devices in the hopes that one of the devices would be overlooked.

Two black sedans drove up and the unconscious policemen were loaded inside. All their equipment had been cleverly disabled by The Shadows' resident mechanical and electronic gadget genius, Nathan, and stowed away in the boot- there was not enough room in the glove compartment for all the equipment. The black sedans drove off into the night.

* * *

_At the police headquarters…_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! Nine of our men! Two of our BEST, our elite, our crème la de crème! And where are they all now? Captured! Gone! Disappeared into thin air! Those stupid shadows! ARGH!" The head of the police division raged angrily, his face alternating between some very un-flattering shades of purple and red.

The officers were whispering among themselves heatedly, too.

"Oh look, the Head's gone all red and purple again. He matches his horrible tie and his shoes though."

"Must be those nine men who-"

"I can't believe that officer Malfoy AND officer Richards were captured! They're practically-"

"The nerve of those Shadows!"

The Head of the police division had a nasty headache, and it was getting worse by the minute, with those noisy officers under him gossiping and speculating away like crotchety old ladies. "QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" he managed to bellow. Everyone was suddenly silent. A blonde lady sitting near the Head in the cramped conference room shuddered and screwed her nose up in disgust when a glob of flying spittle landed on her file. It was nauseating. The Head was certainly disgusting. He was given the nickname of 'The Head' by some junior officers due to him being the head of their division as well as having a head that looked oversized on his bony frame. Right now the Head was fuming.

"WEASLEY!" he snapped.

"Yes sir?" was the timid reply.

"Compile and give me an account on what you managed to catch on tape, the last few locations you managed to get from the trackers, and any voice recordings or pictures collected. NOW! What are you waiting for? Do you want elephants to fall from the sky? MOVE IT!"

Ron Weasley's face turned bright red to match his flaming hair and he leaped up from his seat. "Yes sir!" before scurrying off.

* * *

_At HQ of The Shadows…_

Draco Malfoy woke up still in his navy blue policeman's uniform, bound, gagged, and tied to a chair. Taking a quick glance at their surroundings, he could see seven other policemen in navy blue uniforms in exactly the same condition. Sunlight was streaming in from the few windows near the ceiling. The place was empty save for them. Must have been a storage room, he mused. Someone was missing though. Where was Richards?

Approximately fifteen minutes later, all the other men were conscious as well. The door swung open and all heads turned towards the door. A man walked in, followed by two others. A low, seductive voice resonated throughout the room. "Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Draco sat up ramrod straight in his chair. It was _him. _He could already feel himself hardening in anticipation, before again, he recalled that he was definitely NOT supposed to be gay. And Green Eyes was supposed to be the enemy.

The man walked past them all, scrutinizing them all with a critical eye. Draco suddenly felt nervous when Green Eyes walked past. He shot Draco a wink. Draco flushed, but stared back defiantly. The brunette smiled wickedly, and Draco felt afraid for what was going to happen next…

Green Eyes turned and conversed with the other men in low voices. One of the men whistled. Sixteen men covered head to toe in black walked into the room. All of the policemen were unbound and placed at gunpoint, then led out of the room.

AN: Please leave comments/ ideas for further chapters/ suggestions for improvement. Thanks!


End file.
